


Reward

by ClVgHz



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClVgHz/pseuds/ClVgHz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reek gets a bath. But of course, things are never that simple when your master is Ramsay Bolton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. This is my first GoT fic ever, so please be gente. WARNING: tags are there for a reason; don't like, don't read!  
> I realize this is medically impossible, but there are dragons on the show so I figured it shouldn't really matter.  
> I don't own GoT or any of its characters.  
> Enjoy!

“I have a treat for you. A reward.” Ramsay is sitting on the edge of a wooden tub; his sleeves rolled up his elbows, caressing the surface of clear water with long fingers, almost sweetly, probably testing its warmth, maybe something else. Besides volatile and cruel, Ramsay is known for being unpredictable.  
That’s why Reek seems confused at first, doesn’t know why there’s such a thing in the room, or why they’re here, and, as usual, doesn’t know what to say either. “…Reward?” It feels so odd coming out of his mouth, like a word long forgotten.  
“Yes, Reek. Those creatures who came in the night. They wanted to take you away. And you didn’t let them; you remained loyal.”  
Take him away. Yes, those men were loud and evil; they had arrived uninvited, trying to make Reek leave his master; Reek was terrified then, terrified to his very core. He fought them as much as he could, even managed to bite one of them, a woman, with the little strength he had left in him. “I didn’t want them to take me. I was so scared I…”  
“Yes, yes, Reek.” Ramsay cuts him off. Reek sounds so dumb when he stutters, so boring and slow, it pushes Ramsay’s patience to the edge most days; and that usually leads to a rough beating or a more sophisticated form of torture, whatever he sees fit. But not today; today Ramsay has something else in mind, something new and fun; for him at least.  
He stands up and walks closer to his pet. Reek almost takes a step back. Almost. Thank the gods he’s learned to fight that bad habit; Lord Ramsay hated when he did that, he got angry and the ordeals were worse than when he didn´t flinch.  
Ramsay points at the water-filled tub and smiles. “It’s a bath, for you.”  
A bath? He hasn’t had a bath ever since he got here, it all seems too unreal and he freezes. He’s thankful and puzzled at the same time. Is this a trick? He isn’t given time to think.  
“Remove those rags.” His lord says patiently. Reek needs to be talked slowly for him to understand sometimes; the poor stupid thing. Ramsay does so when he’s in a good mood, which is almost never. Reek must react quickly or his master might have a change of heart. “Now.”  
A hint of impatience comes in Ramsay’s voice and Reek decides not to push his luck. A trick or not, he does as he’s told.  
It’s not like Master Ramsay hasn’t seen him naked before, after all, he’s the one who took…that thing away.  
He undresses as quickly as his clumsy fingers allow, removing that dirty, too light piece of cloth he was given just recently to cover himself up for well-behaving.  
He stops at the breeches. Reek doesn’t need to remove them now, right? It’s fine if he gets in the tub like this, Reek won’t mind and-  
“The breeches too, Reek. Take them off.”  
He flinches and stares up, wide-eyed at his master. This is humiliating and Reek hates it. He hates thinking about what’s between his legs. Or rather what isn’t. But he obeys nonetheless; because thinking about that isn’t as bad as the flaying that may come next if he doesn’t.  
Ramsay seems pleased and he doesn’t hide a wicked grin as Reek uncovers the most shameful of his scars.  
He follows him to the tub with hungry eyes while Reek carefully gets in, scared that the water might be too cold or too hot.  
Footsteps behind him getting closer make him look up to see his Master approach the tub.  
He always feels vulnerable around his master, but now he’s completely naked and alone with him. It’s not new, but it’s never any good, either.  
Ramsay sits on the edge of the tub again, this time reaching out for a soft sponge to dip in the water.  
Reek just stays there, doesn’t dare to move while Ramsay does what he has to.  
He begins with soft, round strokes; rubbing Reek’s back, each mark, fresh or not; each scar of his own creation. He’s branded him so beautifully; Reek’s unmistakably, eternally his.  
When he’s done with his back, he moves to his arms; each one equally damaged, each hand with a couple of flayed fingers and missing one or two others. Every scar holds a memory, and those make Ramsay smile.  
Reek’s tense, even as the warm water and the soft sponge run down his skin, he feels awkward, unsafe. Ramsay’s never been gentle with him, and this whole situation makes him quiver. He’s not humiliating him enough. Of course he feels exposed but not blatantly; this is almost tender.  
He flinches when Ramsay’s hand, or rather the sponge, disappear from the surface and scrub another region of his body, dangerously close to where that other thing used to be.  
Trying not to move, he closes his eyes as his mind attempts to wander off. Unsuccessfully, of course. They flutter back open when he no longer feels the sponge’s soft touch.  
It’s floating absently above the surface, but Ramsay’s hand is still invisible from the wrist down. He looks up at Ramsay and is greeted by a twisted grin and a lustful stare.  
Then he feels it: intrusive fingers touching, caressing, and pinching around that ugly scar; around that hole Ramsay had to tear open in him so he could take care of his needs, reminding him he was no longer a man; but rather a freak that resembled a woman, at least down there.  
Gods, he’s terrified, he doesn’t know what to do or what to say so he says nothing; and lowers his head.  
“Look at me.”  
He obeys and doesn’t dare to break eye contact; however hard it is.  
“There’s nothing to be ashamed of. This was a gift from me to you, or would you rather I had let that ugly scar fester and left you to die an agonizing death?”  
“No, m’lord… thank you, m’lord.”  
“Good.” He says; as he continues touching him. Reek gasps in pain when he feels a rough finger pushing inside his new hole; it feels so large it must be his master’s middle finger.  
It goes as deep as it can go and Ramsay begins wiggling it around, looking half focused, half amused; discovering new ways to play with his toy. It’s then when he tickles a soft bundle of nerves inside him, a small but highly sensitive spot; and Reek moans despite himself. They both look surprised; neither of them knew it was there, neither of them expected Reek to be make such exquisite noises.  
This seems to encourage Ramsay to stick yet another finger inside; meeting tightness and heat, he twists them; eliciting yet prettier moans and whimpers from his pet, who is now panting helplessly, desperate for release.  
Ramsay speeds up mercilessly and sees Reek’s expression changing completely. Reek knew now that the point was to humiliate him in a different way, to make him see how much of a wanton whore he is; but he doesn’t care. He hadn’t felt this good in what seemed like years, and he can’t think straight; it has been so long since he’s felt any type of physical pleasure, and he was now discovering new sensations.  
The water is splashing everywhere and it echoes in the small chamber as the obscene, sexual sound of skin-to-skin is accentuated by the drops soaking the stone floor, Reek’s face, and Ramsay’s clothes. If Reek had a cock, it’d be swollen and leaking precum all over his master’s hand.  
Ramsay is now extremely pleased, and seems to be enjoying himself, seeing how easy it is for him to control his little freak: he doesn’t even need his whole hand. Two fingers is all it takes to make his toy twist and pant like a young maid in heat.  
It takes Reek a pathetic amount of time to come, and it is a bizarre, but incredibly pleasurable feeling.  
Ramsay smiles again and pulls out his fingers from Reek’s abused hole, glancing at him as if he was the most entertaining piece of scum he has ever owned.  
After that, there’s pure silence. Master Ramsay simply wipes his fingers on his breeches, stands up, and walks towards the other side of the room, taking a last look at what he’s done before stepping out and closing the chamber door behind him. He would use this new weakness against him without a doubt; just like he has used all the others.  
Reek is left there, still seeing stars. When the feeling passes he will have to decide whether he should cling to this pleasure-filled memory, or embarrassingly push it to the back of his mind, never to be recovered again.


End file.
